N/A
N/A
Loudspeakers mounted in a wall are often used in a multi-room sound system for homes, offices and other facilities. The speaker is usually contained within a square or rectangular case which is inserted through an opening provided in a mounting wall. The case is secured to the wall by fasteners and a front grille is provided which is generally flush with or slightly protruding from the wall surface. Conventional in-wall speaker enclosures do not provide optimum acoustical conditions and do not provide sufficiently good sound quality which is preferable for high quality, high fidelity sound systems, especially where music reproduction is a primary use.
In accordance with the present invention, an in-wall speaker system is provided having a speaker enclosure which achieves high quality sound and which can be readily installed in a standard residential or other wall structure. The enclosure comprises a relatively thin elongated, resonant-free housing at the upper portion of which is provided an opening in which a loudspeaker is mounted. The lower portion of the enclosure is shaped such that the enclosure can be angularly inserted through an opening in a mounting wall and pushed downward until the upper end of the enclosure containing the speaker is disposed in the wall opening. Fasteners are employed to secure the enclosure to the wall. The fasteners are preferably quick connect fasteners for easy installation. A speaker grille is provided to cover the loudspeaker, and this grille is generally in the form of a thin grille cloth retained on a surrounding frame which snaps onto the enclosure and is substantially flush with the mounting wall surface.
The enclosure has sufficient volume and configuration to provide enhanced sound reproduction. Various loudspeakers can be employed in the enclosure to produce intended sound performance. The speaker enclosure is sized and configured to fit between the studs of a standard residential wall structure and to fit within the wall space between front and rear drywalls.
The speaker system can include a detachable module containing a crossover circuit or an amplifier, which preferably is a digital bi-amplifier. The crossover can provide an intended frequency response which may be adjusted by controls on the speaker mounting. The amplifier can be provided for powering of the associated in-wall speaker. The speaker system can also include an infrared sensor and associated control circuitry for control of source components from the remote location of the speaker.